Persona de interés
by JulyBeS
Summary: Textos desde el punto de vista de Harold Finch, creador de The Machine. Personas, pensamientos, dudas, y todo lo que ésta trae con ella. La vida los ha llevado por tantas vueltas. - Drabble - Estudio de personaje/estudio de serie/ensayo.


**N/A**: Bueno, es mi primera vez escribiendo un fic de Person of Interest. La verdad es que la serie me encanta, la encuentro interesantísima y me puse a pensar en los diversos aspectos de ésta y... salió este fic. Es algo así como un estudio de personaje/estudio de serie/ensayo, pero creo que salió bastante bien. Quise probar distintas técnicas para escribir y distintas miradas. No está beteado así que cualquier error de ortografía o gramática me lo pueden hacer notar en los comentarios y yo lo corrijo de inmediato. Espero que les guste.

**· Los personajes y contenidos de Person of Interest pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo escribo por motivos de ocio puramente y sin fines de lucro. **

···

* * *

**Persona de interés**

_Ajedrez. Aún hoy_… Uno de los pocos momentos en que Harold se encontraba en paz era cuando iba a la prisión a jugar ajedrez con Elias. Todo en la atmosfera que los rodeaba mientras planeaban sus movimientos en el silencio de la sala de visitas era simbólico, retorcido y más simple que el resto de sus vidas. Para los ojos ajenos, Elias parecería un rey caído en desgracia, el hombre que perdió todo, el fracaso. Para Harold, Elias era el titiritero, aún hoy. El hombre que fabrica la coyuntura*, aún detrás de los barrotes de su celda. La mente maestra. El profesor. No hay nada más peligroso que un profesor. Te enseña a pensar. Harold es, en cambio, un agente analítico. Él no quería cambiar el mundo, sólo protegerlo de los que sí. Oh, pero el mundo cambia y también Harold y ya no sabe cuándo pero él también terminó en su lugar de cambiar el mundo, aunque para bien.

La mente de Elias se aburre y juega al ajedrez, porque así es como deben ser las cosas; algunos hombres viven, otros piensan. Algunos hombres existen, otros crean.

Al detener a Elias, Harold se convirtió en su igual. Juguemos al ajedrez.

Juguemos a la guerra.

···

_El hombre que creó a Dios_… Así lo había llamado Root; la mujer que lo había secuestrado y había intentado robarle a su dios y corromperlo. Nadie debería tener esa capacidad, ni siquiera el mismo Harold. La Máquina existe para proteger, para mandar a sus súbditos a cumplir con su mandato. Sin embargo… es un dios amoral, y ahí escondido está el error de Root, de Harold, de Nathan, de John y del gobierno; La Máquina no da órdenes de asesinar o proteger. No le importa. La Máquina sólo encuentra el patrón del crimen. Acaso no es hermosa. Harold y John no son los ángeles que protegen a las víctimas o detienen a los agresores: son personas con la capacidad de elegir, de hacer un bien. Lo mismo hace el gobierno, que elige ignorar los crímenes internos mientras se encargan del peligro externo –aunque luego nos preguntemos, entre nos, ¿dónde se encuentra el verdadero peligro? ¿En los ojos del terrorista? ¿En los ojos del hombre de traje en Washington?–.

Después de todo, La Máquina fue creada por humanos, y es tan mortal como éstos.

···

_Más números, siempre números_… Los días pasan y siempre hay gente a quién investigar. Personas a quiénes salvar, balas que disparar, programas que destruir para poder robar su información en nombre del bien de otra persona. Y son días en que hay que correr a pesar del dolor agonizante en el cuerpo, días y noches durmiendo poco, comiendo menos. Días en que el sol, las sonrisas y la belleza propia pasan a segundo plano para dar lugar a las oportunidades de seguir sonriendo y viendo el sol de otros. Angustia. Miedo. Adrenalina. Meses, y meses en que se van manejando redes y estando conscientes de que otras personas en el mundo las quieren, esas redes, y fabrican sus propias, y disparan sus balas, y dan sus órdenes y sufren sus angustias. No hay pausa. La pausa es cuando estás al borde de la muerte, pero luego hay que seguir, porque es tu misión, y es la de él.

No hay tiempo para preguntarse por qué, para cuestionar cómo, para dudar cuándo. No. Sólo hay tiempo para confiar, para planear, para no arrepentirse nunca.

Suena un teléfono público, en una abarrotada calle de Nueva York.

···

_Reese… _Anomalía. Error. Consecuencia. Buscando más información.

Aquí falta algo. Por favor, ingrese más información. No hay más información. Es lo que es: un amigo, un justiciero, una máquina de matar, un caído, un cazador de monstruos, un soldado, un fantasma, el recuerdo de ella. Un agente operativo. Lo traicionó su propio gobierno en nombre de su propio país. La energía no lo abandona nunca, ya que nunca quiso irse. Nunca articuló las palabras "ya no quiero seguir haciendo ésto". Y lo salvó. Se salvaron mutuamente. Aquí no falta algo.

···

_Redención_… ¿Qué es lo que buscan estos hombres y mujeres de esta información? ¿Qué les ofrece La Máquina que la necesitan, que hay que protegerla? ¿Opciones? Todos tenemos opciones. Esto es América, es la tierra de las oportunidades… a un precio. ¿Quieren probarse a sí mismos? ¿Quieren respuestas? La Máquina no les dará ninguna respuesta. ¿Están aburridas, estas mentes brillantes? ¿Están agotadas? ¿Están solas estas almas? Seguramente están muy solas. Esto es América. ¿Buscan a alguien a quién amar? ¿Odiar? ¿Buscan dinero? La Máquina no lo sabe. Nadie sabe lo que buscan. Las respuestas nadan entre hipótesis y esperanzas.

**Fin...¿?**

* * *

*Cita del libro _El hombre más buscado_ de John le Carré.

* * *

**N/A**: Bueno, that's all folks. Díganme que les pareció en los comentarios, se los aprecia mucho.

Larga vida y prosperidad.


End file.
